


Re-Union

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Some Coda to 14.03
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Re-Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystifiedgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystifiedgal/gifts).



It’s been a dark time, these past months. Dean feels shattered, broken, something essential is missing from him. And the only one who’d understand is Sam.  
Dean’s curled up in Dean’s bed, still gleaming from an amazing afterglow, the weird scar that Michael is responsible for is throbbing and feels warm. Dean tries to ignore it, but the physical mark is bugging him. Sam is beside him, body humming in heavy satisfaction. He notices Dean’s look across his own body and smiles.  
“Hey, it’s just a scar.” he says. 

But Dean knows he only tries to comfort his brother about this. Dean’s memories are blurry and Cas’ try to bring some of them back hurt so much he won’t go snooping for others again. But this scar is a monument of Michael’s brutality and he was fighting something from the Bad Place. 

“This son of a bitch is up to some very bad things, Sammy”, he replies. Eyes clouded with worry.  
Sam lays his hand of Dean’s chest, and beds his head on it. He’s still smiling, but a little less optimistic, a bit more sad. 

“I know. They always are.” 

Sam references maybe to Lucifer, maybe to Michael, the other Michael, and… Gadreel. Dean still feels guilty about this. 

“But you know what, I’m just happy you’re back. I’ve missed you so much, I thought I’d go crazy.”  
Dean scoffs. “Yeah, you didn’t eat properly, your clothes look two sizes too big on you and you’ve grown a beard. Are ants already livin’ in there?”

“Very funny.” Sam bites Dean’s arm. Just a little. Playful. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” Dean is actually happy he doesn’t remember if Michael had sex using his body while possessed him. 

Because everything Dean wants is Sam and no one else. And being the puppet of an omnipotent being makes Dean angry. Michael would’ve hurt Sam if he was in the way, definitely. And now Dean is back, the Angel has left him, but why? And would Dean be able to save the people he loves and cares about?  
Sam?  
Cas?  
Even Jack?

He sighs silently and pulls Sam closer. “I’m glad you’re alive, Sammy. I really feared Michael would… you know. Attack the bunker. And then he just wooshes out. We need to be careful.”

Sam leans in, kisses Dean’s thoughts away. All the worries, all the doubts, they weigh less on Dean’s soul when Sam’s around him. When Sam’s inside him. When they do what they’re really, really good at, when talking isn’t enough. If talking’s insufficient. They still have this. It’s like a straw they can cling on to and wait for the flood to pass and then, after they’ve calmed down, start talking again.

Sams hands are warm, his kisses are even warmer and Dean lets the moment carry him away.  
“We will beat him. Like we beat everything threatening us.” Sam sounds so confident, Dean wishes to feel the same sometimes. Deep inside he’s scared as hell. But he can’t tell.  
People mark him fearless. Except Sam maybe. 

“But not now, okay? I’m not done reuniting with you.” Dean smirks.  
Sam gives him another bite.

“That’s how you call it these days, huh?”


End file.
